


Dear Aggie

by ariel_manto



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel_manto/pseuds/ariel_manto
Summary: Agatha ponders whether Evil Twin Syndrome is really a congenital condition.(a very short piece of introspection which may or may not be extended upon at a later time)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Dear Aggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downpourcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/gifts).



the dichotomy always bothered her, as a child. Somehow, people seem incapable of NOT asking the question. As though it was terribly novel, and terribly amusing. When in fact, it was neither. More just… tiresome.

“So, which one of you is the evil twin then?”

Well, they had made up enough pranks based on it to last a lifetime by the time they were eleven. Playing up their roles until the shenanigans of the Naughty one near enough brought the ceiling down, and the saccharine demeanour of Nice would make anyone nauseous.

Or claim that they swapped every other Tuesday, unless it was a full moon. 

So she isn’t sure where the nagging suspicion came from, that somehow the roles had already been assigned to them, after all. 

That her Nice is less convincing, more forced, than that of her sister. 

That her Naughty comes just that little bit easier to her.

The report cards still always say the same of course. For now, at least. 

The teachers are all too scared of being caught out by one of their name-swappings to risk even attempting to differentiate. One less student to mark, then, she supposes. 

When Alma’s feelings on the matter become more apparent, the balance starts to wobble.

Ada rebels at first, as they both always have done, as a matter of principle. But soon, their mother’s insistence seems to wear her down, and Agatha feels her sister slowly becoming more distant, until suddenly one day, she reaches out to a person she barely recognises. 

\--

The face in the mirror looks different.


End file.
